Heartbeats
by Shini02
Summary: A collection of five drabbles written in response to a music meme on LJ. SimonxJeanette, with hints of AlvinxBrittany.
1. Anything You Can Do

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just boring someone else's toys.

**A/N:** This meme will never get old for me.

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post._

* * *

**Anything You Can Do **

Why Alvin and Brittany dragged their siblings into their silly little arguments was beyond even the minds of Simon and Jeanette, which was a pity, considering they were the ones their older relatives were bickering over.

"Anything _he_ can do, _she_ can do better!" Brittany glowered at her male counterpart, delicate hands fisted and trembling with pent up rage saved especially only for Alvin Seville.

"In your _dreams_!" Alvin snapped back.

Rolling his eyes, Simon turned to Jeanette while the other two argued futilely. He nodded off to the side, and Jeanette, lowering her gaze and playing her hands together shyly, murmured a quite "mhmm" as she followed Simon away from the pointless ruckus.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes?"

"Out of pure curiosity," Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "who do you think is right? Alvin or Brittany?"

It was default to take her sister's side, but it was second nature to never put herself before the middle Seville child. Deciding to play it safe, to stay in the pan and not leap into the fire, she replied, "does it really matter?"


	2. Losing Grip

**Losing Grip**

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

For someone so smart, he asked such silly questions sometimes.

"Of course."

He nodded. "Bye," he said, taking a step back, then turning on his heel to walk away from her, down the neat little pathway that led to the sidewalk where he continued on his way back home.

"Bye," she sighed, leaning against the door frame, hands locked loosely behind her back. She watched him until he was out of sight, until a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Jean?" Eleanor asked her sister quietly.

Letting the walls come down, the older Chipette frowned and shrugged. "You know why, Ellie."

"But _he_ doesn't."

For the first time in her life, Jeanette felt a pang of something harsh and cold and very real surge through her naturally warm heart.

Biting her lip, she realized Simon Seville was hardly as smart as he claimed to be.


	3. Who's That Girl?

**Who's That Girl?**

The thud of her textbooks hitting the tiles seemed to echo in her ears.

"W-who is she?" Jeanette asked, reaching out to the nearest body in a panic. She pulled a fistful of red toward her and Alvin yelped, looking from the blanched female to the human girl walking at his brother's side, her books in his arms, her hand in his back pocket.

Adjusting the cap on his head, Alvin cleared his throat and shrugged as nonchalantly as possible while his on-again-off-again girlfriend's sister held him fast by the collar of his sweater. "Melissa something-or-other," he mumbled, and yelped again as Jeanette managed to shake him just a little.

"But who _is_ she?"

Alvin collected himself, opened his mouth, then decided – for once – it was better to keep it shut. He offered her a little, sympathetic smile. "These things happen, Jeanette."

Well, at least that was what Brittany told him every time they broke up and he found her in the arms of another boy.

Jeanette released her friend and wordlessly collected her books from the floor, then continued on her way to the library.


	4. Dance With Me

**Dance With Me**

"Oh, wow!" Theodore exclaimed, pointing to the door of the gymnasium. "Look at Jeanette!"

Simon, more interested in inspecting the punch for any spiking, courtesy of Alvin, grunted uncouthly when said suspect grabbed him by the chin and forcibly turned his attention toward the Chipette.

His jaw dropped.

"Th-that's Jeanette?" He choked. It couldn't have been Jeanette in the skin-tight, knee-length, sleeveless purple dress and matching shawl. It couldn't have been Jeanette wearing her hair loose and with her face done up with hints of blush and eyeshadow and lipstick.

"Ooh, yeah," Alvin grinned, then let out a wolf-whistle. Brittany glared from across the room, Jeanette smiled politely and dismissed the older boy all together as she walked to Simon, hands folded neatly in front of her.

Had Simon been a weaker man, or Alvin, he would have taken the opportunity to look at the cleavage she was so recklessly exposing to him.

"Uhm, Simon?" She asked, voice barely audible over the loud music.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"I... I – uh," he cleared his throat. He didn't really want to dance with this new born she-devil, but his hand found hers and he led her to the dance floor even though her touch made his skin burn.


	5. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

It was nothing like what either of them had heard it would be. There were no fireworks, no overtly exaggerated proclamations of love beforehand, and no songs started to magically play on cue as they leaned into one another.

It was just him and her.

And his brothers and her sisters ruining ever possible chance they had.

He rested his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath. She was blushing – it amazed him how she always managed a flush, even though they had tried so many times before and their sudden close proximity should have been something she was used to by now.

He bit his bottom lip before leaning in and –

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted as she stormed through the living room, the place Simon and Jeanette had claimed sanctuary. "When I get my hands on you–!"

Thankfully she stormed right passed the two inadequate love-birds on the couch.

"You know," Simon sighed and leaned back against the plush cushions, "at this rate... I think our first kiss is going to be our last."

Jeanette chuckled and ran a sympathetic hand through the tuft of fur on her boyfriend's head.

"It's better than nothing?" She offered sheepishly.

Simon groaned and fought off the incredibly strong urge to smother himself with a throw pillow.


End file.
